summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Flootier
"That's right! I...I'm not s-ca-red at all!" '' — Flootier '''Flootier' (フローテ, Furōte) is a character from Summon Night 5. Personality She has a mysterious aura around her and is always carrying a serious-smart face around her, which makes people nervous and cautious around her. The truth is she is a scaredy-cat and she would get so nervous to the point that her own facial expressions would get paralyzed. She usually puts on a act around other people to look strong and brave, showing she has at least a bit of pride for being from the infamous demon race. She is also bad at dealing with angels, this also includes Spinel. Even though the two seem to hate each others like normal enemies/rivals would do, Flootier can't stand up against other angels she is not familiar with, simply being too scary of them. If one pays attention to Flootier's words and ignore her mature voice, it is easy to notice she is a child, because all her lines are typically used by children. It's like the difference between when a adult calls someone "stupid" for it's incompetence to when a child is calling some "stupid" because it is being teased. Background Flootier is a demon from Sapureth who is Cyda’s best friend and Cross. They first met when Cyda saved her from demon bullies. Flootier was very glad but said this would not solve the problem, since demons have a law where the weak ones have to obey and the strong ones, meaning they can do as they please while she is weak. Cyda wished to help the little demon from the bottom of her heart and this resulted in a resonance between the two. Thanks to that, Flootier could use a powerful curse in Cyda whitout losing too many Mana to keep it on. The curse of time Flootier used granted Cyda's wish to return to her childhood days, while Flootier received her body growth and energy, changing her body to that of an adult demon. Cyda's family where against their partnership, what forced them to travel to Savorle City, where they could be easily accepted. They started working together at the Eucross Bureau, where they were officialy accepted as Cross. Flootier was now feared and respected by those around her, even by demons. This was because of her new adult appearance and the fact she was casting a powerful curse in a professional summoner while the "victim" isn't even trying to resist. However, during a certain incident, Flootier's contract was temporaly broken and she returned to her former self, when she was bullied by some local demons, she was protected by a Summoner that had just recently joined Eucross (the main character). The summoner protected her and stayed with her until she could reconciliate with Cyda. during this period, the newbie was very kind with her and this behavior didn't change even after she returned to her adult form, this made fall in love for the human. Development She learns that the main protagonist has to be constantly accompanied by a woman named Yeng-hua from an elite division of the Silvalier. This makes Flootier hate Yeng-hua as she was jealous. However, when Flootier became scared of the strong enemies they were facing, she wished to escape, this resulted in making her pact with Cyda to broke again. She was been bullied once again by some demons, but this time, it was Yeng-hua who saved her. Yeng-hua said how it doesn't matter how Flootier looks, it's alright if she is a good person in the inside (something she had learned with the main character). This made Flootier very happy and restored her resolve to help her friends one more, since this would also include Yeng-hua. She started to respect Yeng-hua very much, but she didn't notice Flootier's true identity and she was also very embarrassed to tell her. During they fight against the Nether Beasts, Spinel got a identity crisis and became very depressed. Flootier got furious and goes to complain to Spinel while also revealing her feelings for the protagonist to the angel. Flootier said that she actually didn't hate Spinel because she is an angel, it was because Spinel was always by the side of Flootier's most beloved person and acted like this was nothing. But now that her rival was depressed over such trivial matter, this made her feels stupid. This somehow made Spinel cheer up and she returned to the main lead's side. Sometime later, when they were invading the Crimson Chain's hideout to look for the criminal Ghift, they found Exela & Veloce there. The pair was very weakened since their contract had been broken. Feeling sympathy for the two, she helps them to restore their pact once more by making them remember what the felt for the first time they had resonate with each other. By doing this, the criminal girl got to restore their contract and started to like summoners, leading to them joining the main party as well. Ending After the party returns victorious from they great final battle against the Nether creatures, Flootier decides to be more aggressive with her methods and orders Cyda to bring the main character with them in a trip to the Afrarn's household, where she was plaining to become closer to the protagonist. However, unknown to her, the main lead was already going out with Cyda. Flootier was shocked and could make nothing but cry. Trivia *She and Cyda form a “never judge a book by its cover” combo, with her looking like a sexy and evil demon but is actually a harmless and gentle scaredy-cat. While Cyda looks like a delicate princess but has a habit of using masculine words instead. * During Cyda's and Flootier's initial appearance in the official site, both of their character bio sheets was the same as Calis and Meteora. Since Calis and Meteora sound kinda like feminine names, this had caused some naming confusion between some fans. Gallery SN5-12.png|Flootier & Cyda Official Art SN5-Flootier01.jpg|Flootier concept art 1 SN5-Flootier02.jpg|Flootier concept art 2 SN5-Flootier03.jpg|Flootier's true form SN5-Flootier04.jpg|True Flootier concept art SN5-Cyda8.jpg|Cyda's ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character Category:Summon Category:Cross